The Umbrella Mission
by Addicus Rook
Summary: This story picks up a month after Code Veronica. It revolves around some old faces and a new plan!


  
"One more drop of androulic methimene and it will be completed…."  
  
The words of Michael Jasenson, Umbrella's newest scientist. Ever since he signed on he had been working like a government mule. Finally, after seven long months of tireless labor the prototype for the NE-M virus was complete. The excited young scientist sprinted out the door to go report his progress to the higher ups.  
  
Jill Valentine let out a moan and turned over onto her other side, her skin stuck to the fold out chair as she moved. Her eyelids rolled upwards exposing the baby blue irises as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see the smiling face of Chris Redfield.  
  
"Hey there beautiful."  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and set up in the chair, her arms extended overheard as she stretched. As she stood from the chair she brushed some of the sand from the dark green two piece bathing suit she was wearing.  
  
"Hello yourself Christopher."  
  
She always gave Chris a playful cold shoulder and using his full first name only agitated the man more. She walked over to him and gave him a soft punch to the arm, they were old combat buddies and it was Chris who helped her escape along with Rebecca and Barry. She looked up at him and then down to the watch on his wrist, it was a little after three.  
  
"We need to get going Chris. We have to meet up with Barry in an hour or so. We don't want to be late for this one."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll see you there. I've got some things to attend to."  
  
Chris returned her punch and then walked away towards the parking lot. He got into his jeep and drove away blaring some Pantera song. As he drove he turned the music up louder since it did help him think. What did Barry find out? He had been searching day and night on Umbrella and said he had found something that he and Jill needed to see.   
  
Back in her apartment Jill was getting dressed, she replaced the skimpy bathing suit with denim hip huggers and a black crop-top. She picked up the keys from the table next to the couch as she walked out the door. The silver key slid into the door of her blue Corolla and it unlocked, she slid in and cranked up the car, fastened her seatbelt and drove away. The relaxing melodies of Enya traveled into her ears and soothed her nerves as she drove.   
  
As the blue Corolla pulled into the driveway she could see Chris's jeep was already here. The engine died down and Jill stepped from her vehicle, her knock on the door was answered by a girl around thirteen or so, it was Polly, Barry's oldest daughter. She smiled at Jill and then led her into the large, open living room where Barry and Chris were. Barry stood from the couch and walked over to Jill, he nodded to her with a smile.  
  
"Hey Jill, long time no speak. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been just fine Barry. How have you been lately?"  
  
The small talk continued for one or two more sentences and then Jill took a seat across from Barry and Chris. Barry was still the same, his red hair was still combed back and thick as ever, but his beard was trimmed, he looked better but just different than old Barry. Barry placed a manila folder on the coffee table and opened it up, starting out their meeting.   
  
"Umbrella has moved locations. My sources are still having a hard time finding out where their new headquarters is, but we're pretty sure it's somewhere in the west coast, unfortunately no other data can be acquired. But we haven't lost hope.   
But that's not all, I did find out that Umbrella has started work on another virus, but there is no info on how far along it is or what it's supposed to do. Those bastards are still at it."  
  
Barry looked disappointed as he shuffled a few papers through the folder, the poor guy had been working since early August and it was already January and that's all he had found out. Passing the folder to Chris, he looked at Jill. Jill didn't have any fancy documents like Barry but she had some info to give.  
  
"I heard from Carlos about two weeks ago. He's positioned in Florida now and has been working on forming an Anti-Umbrella group. In his last email he told me that he had about twenty people helping him. If it's alright with you two I was thinking of joining him. We are the only active S.T.A.R.S left since Rebecca dropped off the face of the planet."  
  
Chris looked to Barry and the two men stared at each other for a minute then turned back to Jill. Barry spoke up  
  
"He did work for Umbrella as a hired hand, but he did help save your ass Jill. I guess we can work with him. After all, that is what S.T.A.R.S was founded for, to help others out."  
  
"What about you Chris?"  
  
"I see no reason not to. If we're going to take out Umbrella we may as well get all the help we can. If he was able to escape Raccoon and take on that Nemesis thing he must be one hell of a soldier."  
  
"Great! I'll let him know that we want to help. He should be rather excited to have S.T.A.R.S helping him."  
  
Jill seemed rather pleased, she had been waiting for a chance to get back at Umbrella and she had found her chance. Both Barry and Jill turned to Chris, he said he had something big he wanted to show them. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black floppy diskette and handed it over to Barry.  
  
"I got that info from Leon Kennedy, he was the cop who helped Claire out. I think you'll be rather surprised what you find on there Barry."  
  
"I'll go put it in."  
  
Barry walked over to an oak desk in the corner and turned on the computer. It booted up and he slipped the disk into the floppy drive, there was a short pause as the information loaded. Barry's eyes went wide as he looked at what was on the screen. It was a map of the world with red dots scattered about the screen.   
  
"Good god Chris! What the hell is this?!"  
  
Jill stood behind Barry as Chris walked up beside him and pointed at the monitor, the two of them were in shock as Chris explained.  
  
"Those red dots are locations where Umbrella is. But there are only two main bases, one in the states and one in Western Europe. The others are minor facilities that can't operate without the two parent bases. I was thinking that we should go after the two parent bases first. If those go down then the smaller ones won't be able to do jack-shit."  
  
Barry looked to Chris and shook his head, he knew Chris was crazy but he never thought Chris had gone this far out of his mind.  
  
"Chris are you out of your damn mind?! Don't you remember what happened when your sister went after the European base? They threw her in a jail cell and left her for dead man!"  
  
Chris looked back down at Barry with a smart grin on his face. That look he always got when he knew something other people didn't or when he had some wild idea.   
  
"My sister had no idea what she was getting into. She just went in blindly with a happy trigger finger. We're smarter than that aren't we, Barry? My new idea won't be as dangerous as my other one so I'll propose it. If we hook up with Jill's friend Carlos we should be able to get into the American base with a little help from Leon. What do you say partner?  
  
Barry raised his hand to his chin and ran it along the thick facial hair there, he thought on this idea a minute, as did Jill. Chris did have some good points, this new plan of his did make a lot more sense than just raiding the place with a riot squad like he originally planned.  
  
"Sure, I'm all for it. What about you Jill?"  
  
Jill took her eyes off the screen and walked to Barry's opposite side. She looked at the monitor again for a few seconds and then shot her eyes to Chris before putting her attention back on Barry.  
  
"I agree. Carlos and Leon will be of a lot of help, and it's better if we take out the base here first. But it's going to be one hell of a fight, but it'll be just like old times!"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that! Glad to see you haven't lost any spunk Jill."  
  
The remaining S.T.A.R.S had a new plan of strategy and now it was up to Carlos and Leon to do the rest.   



End file.
